Fainting Spell
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Ten years after the wars, the pilots are all working for the preventers when Trowa faints for no apparent reason. Trowa's twin sister left the circus to find help since they ran into a spot of trouble and collapses from exhaustion. The others learn what happened to the circus and go save the day. Inspired by a story that I found on AO3. read and review please be nice with it.


_Annie: Okay let's get this thing started!_

**SB/Kierra: We hope you like our latest story!**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

Summary: Ten years after the end of the movie endless waltz, the Gundam pilots are working for the preventers when Trowa faints for no apparent reason. Trowa's twin sister left the circus to find help since the circus ran into some trouble and collapses from exhaustion. Once they learn what happened to the circus they go to rescue them and take care of the bad guys. Loosely inspired by a story called "Scaring the newbies" by Moreena that I found on AO3.

* * *

Wufei had been a part of the preventers the longest, he had joined a year after the Mariemaia uprising. Duo joined him a year later and then 11 months later, Duo and Wufei ran into some trouble on a mission and Heero helped them out before he joined a month later. 4 years after the Mariemaia uprising Trowa joined them after leaving his family and the circus behind. Quatre helped from time to time since he ran Winner Enterprises so he couldn't completely join the others out in the field. The few times he was there he did go out on missions where his expertise was needed, he was a part-time preventer and after 6 years the five of them stood watching their fellow preventers train. Half of the others they were watching were full agents, the other half was spilt in half as well, one half were newbies who had just graduated from training and the other half were still in training. As the 5 former Gundam pilots watched, Trowa started to feel light headed and a headachy before he collapsed without warning.

"Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed as the other four go to him as the other agents stop and look on in shock as one runs off to inform the doctor.

"Let's get him to the medical wing." One of the older agents said as he came over.

"Yes." Wufei agreed as Trowa was picked up and carried off.

"What happened?" Sally asked as she and Lady Une found the four sitting around Trowa's bed. They had been nearby in the medical wing when they learned that Trowa was being brought in.

"We were watching the others, the newbies, and the hopefuls train when he just collapsed for no reason." Duo said as they looked at the two females.

"He was in pain." Heero said as he looked away from the females and over to Trowa.

"He was also dizzy." Quatre added as he held his lover's hand.

"The two of you sensed what he felt that made him pass out?" Lady Une asked the two new-types, who both nodded.

Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were new-types and could sense each other's pain, and always knew where they were, except that one time when Trowa had been suffering from amnesia. Quatre had been the only one to sense Trowa to a point, all he knew was that he was alive but not were until he was told by Duo, who found him by chance. So the preventers listened when one of the 3 new-type former Gundam pilots spoke about something that was happening to another new-type, it did not matter who it was, if they were a new-type the 3 could sense them.

"Could a new-types cause him to pass out?" Sally asked the two.

"Maybe, not really." Heero said.

"There is one person I can think of that might be a new-type like us, but I'm not sure. I didn't get confirmation on it." Quatre said.

"Who?" Wufei asked, speaking for the first time since Sally and Lady Une entered.

"His connection with her is stronger than his connection with the two of us." Quatre said as he looked from his lover to the others before landing on Duo.

"Her?" Lady Une asked as Duo gasped, realizing who Quatre was talking about.

"Lina! I almost forgot about her!" Duo exclaimed.

"Who is Lina?" Sally and Wufei asked at the same time.

"Her full name is Trolina Barton, Lina for short. She is Trowa's identical twin sister." Quatre said.

"And since they are twins, they have a connection as twins, which might be even stronger if they are both new-types as well." Duo added.

"It would also explain why Quatre and I felt what made him pass out." Heero said as he realized something as Quatre and Duo nodded.

"What does she look like?" Wufei asked the two that knew Trowa's family.

"A female version of Trowa." Duo said as Sally and Lady Une looked at each other in shock, a female that looked a lot like Trowa had been spotted at the perimeter of the base when she had passed out 2 hours ago.

"Is everything okay?" Heero asked the two females, he noticed that they looked shocked about something.

"A female had been spotted at the perimeter of the base; the agent who saw her said she stepped out of the woods looking tired and bloody. He said her green eyes met his before they rolled up into the back of her head and she collapsed, which was 2 hours ago. We had her brought in, the doctors are looking her over now." Lady Une said.

"Trowa passed out 2 hours ago." Quatre said as he looked at them.

"They must have collapsed at the same time, the female must be Trowa's twin sister." Wufei said as everyone agreed.

"And she will be fine once she gets some rest." The doctor said, he had been treating the female and Trowa when the two were brought into the medical wing.

"She is alright thou?" Sally asked.

"Yes, aside from some minor injuries she most likely got from trying to protect herself from people who wished to harm her and from nature as she made her way here, she is malnourished and dehydrated from not eating or drinking properly while she made her way here from where ever. She just needs rest and time and will be fine." The doctor explained.

"We believe she is also a new-type and is Trowa's twin sister, her health and the reason she is out cold is the reason we believe why Trowa collapsed as well." Lady Une told him.

"I see. Well, it will be only a waiting game for him to come around, which he will once he senses that she is safe. That is my theory." The doctor said as they nodded before he left.

* * *

22 hours later found Trowa waking up in the medical wing. His head was still throbbing but not as bad as before and his whole body was on pins and needles, like when his hand falls asleep and gets all tingly. He noticed he wasn't alone in the room. Quatre was in a chair by his bedside arms crossed and head down, clearly asleep. Wufei sat on the floor meditating, Heero stood leaning on the wall with his eyes closed next to the chair Duo was curled up in. He loved his friends but he wondered what happened.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. I'm going to need you to leave for a while." The doctor said as he entered and found 5 pairs of eyes on him. One black, one violet, one blue, one teal, and one green. He was pleased to see the green eyes of agent Barton were open. He smiled. "You are probably wondering what is going on."

"Yes." Was all Trowa said as the confused looks on his friend's face's disappeared. They had wondered who the doctor had spoken to until they heard Trowa answer the doctor and turned to look at him and found him awake.

"You had us worried." Wufei said as he stood before anyone could speak.

"You four can fill him in, in a moment." The doctor said as Duo and Quatre stood.

"Don't scare us like that again." Quatre said his real meaning clear in his teal colored eyes.

"I'll try not to." Trowa promised with a smile.

Once they left the doctor looked him over, Trowa remembered what he had been doing and feeling that led up to him fainting. The doctor told him that he had been out cold for the past 24 hours, having fainted when the female that had been spotted on the edge of the woods fainted as well. Trowa was deemed well enough to leave the medical wing and go back to work and the doctor let the others back in. They confirmed what the doctor has said about the female, adding that they believed it to be his twin sister Trolina Barton. That shocked him. Last he heard the circus was in space on L3.

* * *

Trowa went to look at the female and agreed it was his twin sister. He stayed by her side and waited and prayed she'd wake up soon. She woke up a week after she was found.

"Ty?" came a soft voice as Trowa looked up.

"I'm here Tris. Let me get a doctor in to look you over, and then we can talk." Trowa said. The name 'Ty' was his nickname to his birth name of Triton Bloom; only his two sisters called him by that name. Everyone else called him Trowa Barton.

"Okay." She said. His sister's birth name was Tristina 'Tris' Bloom, but like him; only her family called her that. Everyone else called her Trolina 'Lina' Barton.

After the doctor saw her and cleared her to move around, Trowa explained what happened and how long she'd been there. She freaked out when she learned that, she was worried about Catherine Bloom, their older sister and the circus troupe. Trowa brought her to Lady Une, Sally Po, and his friends and she told them why she had come looking for her twin brother. The circus had returned to earth 3 months ago and as they were traveling they got into a spot of bother and found people with weapons and a plot to do some bad things. Lady Une ordered Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Sally to get a group of agents together and find the circus and bring them to the base and take care of the 'bad people'. Trolina and Quatre would stay behind with Lady Une.

Trolina pointed to a spot where the circus was on a map as she explained how she got away. They put on a 'show' where the manager would make her disappear before making one of the lions appear, he would then make the lion disappear and make her sister Catherine appear. Cathy was to then explain that she, Trolina, had fallen ill after her part in the disappearing act and she took her back to the trailer the two shared. In reality, Trolina had taken off running as soon as the manager made her disappear, to the closet preventers' base and get word to her twin brother to help her. It took them a day before they were ready to head out to find the circus and when they did, Sally and her group of agents would find the circus and get them away and lead them back to the base while the boys and their group would take care of the 'bad people'.

* * *

"I hope Lina is alright." The manager said, it had been over a week since she had come up with a plan to get help.

"Tris will be fine, she will come back with Trowa and others to help." Catherine said. She was worried as well but she knew her baby sister would find her twin and the two would come back. Catherine was the only one who was able to call Trolina 'Tris' she and Lina called Trowa 'Ty' no one else could call the Barton twins by those names, only Catherine had that privilege.

"We have company." One of the clowns said as they saw a group of people heading their way.

"Who are you?" the manager asked them.

"We are here to help you." Sally said.

"How can we trust you?" Cathy asked.

"Former mobile suit pilots make the best agents, especially if the mobile suit was made out of gundanium." Sally said, Trowa had told her that they would be cautious and told her to hint to them about him.

"Gundanium?" the manager asked.

"Four agents are former mobile suit pilots. You know all 5 I'm talking about; pilot 03 lived here until 7 years ago when he joined us." Sally said as the manager and Cathy smiled. She was talking about Trowa and the Gundam pilots.

"We do know who you are talking about." Cathy agreed.

"Then let's get a move on people! We are out of here!" the manager called as the circus troupe took off to make sure everything was ready to travel.

* * *

It did not take them long to be on the road back to the preventers base, once they were back, Trolina ran to her sister, happy she was ok. The doctor had looked everyone in the circus including the animals and deemed everyone was okay and well enough to keep traveling and performing. The day after the circus troupe arrived at the base, the 4 former Gundam pilots returned, having taken care of the 'bad people'. Trowa was relieved to learn his big sister was okay after everything she and the troupe had gone through; the circus troupe was happy that Trowa got to them before anything could have happened to them.

"We have a gift for the two of you." Sally said as she walked up to Trowa's two sisters.

"Oh?" Catherine asked.

"This phone is encrypted in a format that only a few people have, the 5 boys, Lady Une and I have this encrypted format phones. Call us on them the next time you find yourself in trouble like this again, so instead of sending someone to run to the nearest base, you can call us." She explained which caused Trolina to blush. Her running to the nearest preventer's base made her and her twin brother to collapse at the same time.

"Thank you." Cathy said as she took the phones as the 5 boys came up to them.

"Don't do that again, Tris. It makes them worry when that happens." Trowa said to his twin.

"I'll try not to Ty, I promise." She replied.

"Stay safe, brother." Catherine said to her baby brother.

"With these guys at my side, I will be safe." Trowa replied as she gave him and the other four a doubtful look.

"I will make sure they don't get into trouble." Sally told the older woman.

"Thank you." Cathy said as her brother and his friends rolled their eyes, so little trust.

"Catherine! Lina! Let's go!" the manager called.

"Coming!" Lina called back.

"Take care Ty." Lina said as she hugged him.

"You too, Tris." Trowa replied as he then hugged his big sister before the two headed off to join the rest of the circus troupe as they set out.

"We still did not find out if Lina is a new-type." Duo said after the circus left.

"She is." Both Trowa and Quatre replied at the same time.

"I asked her while you were gone." Quatre said when Trowa looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You always knew she was?" Wufei asked Trowa as he nodded.

"Being twins makes the connection the two of you have as new-types that much stronger, then yes?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, it does." Trowa said.

"We kinda figured that when we sensed what made you pass out on us." Heero said as he pointed to Quatre and himself as Trowa nodded.

Life went back to normal for the circus and for the former Gundam pilots turned preventer agents. Trolina and Catherine used the encrypted phone when they got into a spot of trouble which they rarely did so the never needed to use it. It was good to have, just in case.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the story!**

_Annie: Review please!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**

_Annie: Bye!_


End file.
